The present disclosure relates to a juvenile vehicle seat and, in particular, to a seat including a seat shell, a headrest mounted for up-and-down movement on the seat shell, and a child-restraint harness coupled to the seat shell. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pad mounted on a shoulder strap included in the child-restraint harness and movable relative to the seat shell in response to movement of the headrest relative to the seat shell.